


Coming and Going

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: Short story from Jim's prospective, sort like a day in a life shot





	Coming and Going

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).

Coming or going  
  
That's the way it had been for two long weeks. One of them getting up early and then one of them getting into bed late.  
  
Jim wondered when it was going to end. This time it was he, coming home late from a stake out. He had already taken off his shirt and put it in the dirty clothes hamper. He sat on the edge of the bed, his jeans open. His cock stirred, feeling the cool air hit it though the opening of his boxers.  
  
Looking over to his bedmate, he wondered what he would say if he started nuzzling him while he slept. Blair was sprawled out on his side of the bed, sleeping on his stomach, his face facing away from him, leaving the trail of curly hair on the pillow.  
  
Damn he needed to get relief. It had been to long since he had touched Blair.   
  
Jim stood up and shucked his jeans and boxers, throwing them on top of the growing pile of laundry that sometime soon had to be done.  
  
He lifted the cool sheet and lay down in the bed.   
  
Tomorrow. He was off for the next two days. Blair had his weekend off from school.  
  
Yeah, no more coming and going's, tomorrow, he would be home with the one he loves.


End file.
